Jeongmal Saranghae
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: "Hanya satu kata yang ingin aku ucapkan,"/"Mianhae..."/"Aku punya dua kata untukmu,"/"Jeongmal saranghae..."/Fic KorselXKorut. Twincest. Warning inside.  maybe  My last fic for Hetalia. Maaf menghilang begitu lama... RnR?


**Eka's Headnote**: Gomenasai! Saya menghilang selama dua bulan ini... *bow* Pulang-pulang ke Hetalia malah bawa pairing Koreancest.

Maaf kalau fic ini gaje... (ngumpet di bawah meja) Saya terkena WB berat untuk fandom ini, saya takut kalau penulisan saya makin jelek. Jadi... gak usah pro— *dibacok karena kebanyakan bacot*

Oke, selamat membaca... ^^

**Genre**: Angst dan tragedy. *sigh*

**Rated**: T

**Character**: Korea/ Korea Selatan, Korea Utara, negara-negara di Asia Timur.

**Warning**: _Twincest_, OOC (untuk Korea), fem!Korea Utara, menyimpang (banget) dari sejarah, abal, (mungkin) _typo_, paragraf bercetak miring adalah _flashback_, _death chara_, dsb.

* * *

><p>Langit yang mendung kini semakin gelap karena bumbungan asap hitam tebal yang mengotori langit. Suara ledakan dari bom molotov, meriam, dan granat bersahutan diselingi dengan desingan peluru yang dilontarkan dari senjata api laras panjang. Bau mesiu bercampur dengan bau anyir. Lautan darah membasahi tanah hingga menjadikannya kemerahan.<p>

Dua orang dengan berbeda gender berdiri ditengah-tengah jeritan kematian akibat ledakan dan timah panas yang dilontarkan. Mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak sekitar 10 meter. Wajah mereka begitu mirip—kembar lebih tepatnya, namun raut wajah mereka tidaklah menandakan bahwa mereka seakan-akan bukanlah saudara. Mereka mengokang senjata masing-masing, dan mengarahkannya di depan batang hidung musuh dihadapan mereka.

_Perang saudara._

Sang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah sang gadis yang berambut sepinggang. Tangannya gemetar—berusaha meluruskan laras panjang senjatanya. Sang perempuan juga mengokang senjata, bahkan jarinya telah menempel dengan pelatuk—siap untuk menembakkan timah panas. Namun ia tak berani untuk menekan pelatuk itu. Mata coklat gadis itu menatap mata yang familiar itu sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Korea, kita harus akhiri semua ini," Kata-kata bernada dingin itu akhirnya terlontar dari bibirnya. Rasa sesak tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya, dan membuat nada bicaranya terdengar sengau. "kita selesaikan semua ini—sekarang."

"Kau gadis yang aneh," sahut pemuda personifikasi negara Korea itu. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "aku tidak pernah mengerti jalan pemikiranmu, _da ze_."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Hetalia Axis Powers **** Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Jeongmal Saranghae[1] **** Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

* * *

><p>"Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan?"<p>

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu mengangguk. Wajahnya tegar, menunjukkan bahwa dia siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi. Pemuda di hadapannya kini tersenyum hambar.

"Ya," Ia mengangguk mantap—dengan tetap memandang lekat sepasang mata obsidian pemuda itu. "aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku."

Lagi, pemuda yang biasanya berwajah periang itu, telah melepaskan topengnya. Ia menunjukkan wajah dinginnya di depan (mantan) saudara kembarnya. Ekspresi dari kedua personifikasi negara Korea itu sudah menjelaskan satu hal.

_Tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyatukan mereka berdua._

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback] <strong>

"_Korea, kau harus berdamai dengan Korea Utara, _aru_."_

_Pesan ataupun bujukan dari saudara tertuanya—Cina—tidak membuat personifikasi negara Korea itu menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju. Sejam yang lalu, Korea Utara meninggalkan rumah setelah berseteru dengan Korea. Karena itulah ia kini harus menghadapi 'sidang' dengan dua negara Asia Timur tertua. Cina dan Jepang._

"_Percuma saja, _Hyung_[2]," potong Korea. "Ini sudah final." _

"_Korea-_san_, aku yakin pasti ada jalan lebih baik untuk masalah—"_

"_DIAM!" Bentakan itu membuat mata monokrom Jepang membulat. Korea—yang selama ini tidak pernah terlihat marah—kini memicingkan matanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tatapan menusuk itu masih membuat Jepang dan Cina mematung hingga bunyi gebrakan pintu dibanting menyadarkan mereka. _

_Dibalik dinding ruang keluarga, mata Taiwan sudah berkaca-kaca, air matanya tak tahan untuk meluap setelah melihat perseteruan itu. Hongkong hanya terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Keinginan Korea Utara untuk berpisah tidak bisa ia cegah._

"_Dulu mereka adalah saudara kembar yang tak terpisahkan..."_

_Taiwan mengangguk pelan mendengar argumen dari Hongkong. Pemuda itu hanya mengelus punggung Taiwan tanpa sepatah kata keluar dari mulutnya lagi. Aura keheningan menyelimuti atmosfer keluarga Asia Timur itu. _

* * *

><p>Korea Utara tersenyum sinis. Inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk dirinya dan rakyatnya. Selama ini, ia selalu hidup dalam bayang-bayang sosok Korea. Hidup dalam belenggu selama puluhan tahun tidaklah mudah. Sekarang saatnya, ia harus melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan saudara kembarnya.<p>

Dua pasang mata obsidian itu masih bertukar pandang, namun hanya tatapan dingin yang terpancar di antara kedua belah pihak. Sementara letupan bom dan asap hitam semakin membumbung tinggi ke langit, tak satupun dari mereka berdua yang bergeser—minimal melangkah mundur ataupun ke samping.

"Dulu kau selalu ingin dipanggil kakak," Kata-kata dingin itu keluar mulus dari bibir Korea Utara. "mana mungkin _namja_[3] _pabo_[4] seperti kau pantas dipanggil kakak."

"Kalau begitu, kau adalah _yeoja_[5] _pabo_," Dengan lengkungan senyum, ia membalas kata-kata dingin itu. "karena faktanya kau memang adikku, _da ze_."

Bunyi letupan senjata terdengar lagi sebagai jawabannya.

* * *

><p><strong>[Flashback]<strong>

"_Hey! Jangan lari~"_

_Anak laki-laki dengan _hanbok_[6] kebesaran itu mengejar gadis kecil dengan rambut dikuncir kuda. Si anak laki-laki berusaha menangkap gadis kecil itu, namun usahanya sia-sia._

_Gadis itu berhenti sejenak. Kemudian ia meleletkan lidahnya ke arah anak laki-laki itu. "Kejar aku kalau bisa!" ledeknya._

_Anak laki-laki itu mengejar gadis itu dengan wajah pura-pura galaknya. "Hei! Aku kan lebih tua daripada kau! Panggil aku _oppa_[7], _da ze_!" teriaknya sambil mencoba meraih tangan gadis kecil itu._

_Gadis kecil itu tertawa mendengar pernyataan anak laki-laki itu. "Mana pantas anak seperti kau dipanggil _oppa_!"_

_Meskipun kata-kata makian ataupun gerutuan kecil keluar dari kedua mulut saudara kembar itu, pada akhirnya mereka bergandengan tangan menuju rumah mereka—Asia Timur._

* * *

><p>Bayangan masa lalu membayangi mereka berdua. Ditengah genangan darah, bau mesiu, ledakan dan jeritan kesakitan dimana-mana, mereka masih tegak berdiri. Bayangan masa lalu itu masih terus menghantui mereka berdua. Meskipun mereka tidak akur seperti saudara kembar lainnya, mereka masih memiliki bayangan masa lalu yang indah.<p>

"Ayo, tarik pelatukmu!" Kini Korea berteriak tak sabar. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya, senjatanya diarahkan di hadapan saudara kembarnya dengan tangan gemetar. Korea Utara bergeming, tak ada tanda-tanda ia akan menarik pelatuk senjata itu.

"Ayo Ta—"

Moncong senjata api kini berada di pelipis personifikasi negara Korea itu. Bukan, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Kini satu tangan Korea Utara tengah memeluk erat dirinya—gadis itu membenamkan dirinya di dada bidangnya—sambil menempelkan moncong senjatanya.

_Seorang musuh. Kini. Memeluknya._

_Apa dia sudah gila?_

"Ap—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Korea dengan nada setengah berteriak. "apa kau sudah gila?"

"Kau tahu, aku ingin mengatakan satu kata ini kepadamu," kata Korea Utara dengan suara terisak. Kepala gadis itu masih berada di depan dada Korea. Korea tertegun mendengar suara serak itu. Batinnya bergejolak ingin melepaskan pelukan perempuan sinting itu, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah bertentangan dengan pikirannya.

"Katakan saja."

"_Mianhae_[8]..." Satu kata itu berhasil membuat Korea membelalakkan matanya. Namun ia urung bertanya lebih lanjut dan membiarkan Korea Utara menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Mianhae... karena kita harus berpisah, mianhae... karena aku tak mau lagi menjadi adikmu, mianhae... karena... aku tidak jujur kepadamu..."

Korea Utara melepaskan pelukannya. Kini gadis itu kembali berhadapan dengan personifikasi negara Korea Selatan. Mata pemuda itu masih memancarkan sorot mata tak percaya saat gadis itu mengucapkan satu kata untuknya. Tak lupa, moncong senjatanya kini diangkat sejajar di depan dada.

"_Saranghae_..."

Korea menyunggingkan senyumnya. Pemuda personifikasi negara gingseng itu juga mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah gadis itu.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, _da ze_," katanya dengan tenang. "kalau begitu, aku punya dua kata untukmu."

Korea Utara hanya terdiam melihat reaksi dari saudara kembarnya itu. Jari telunjuknya telah berada di pelatuk, menunggu dua kata yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda itu.

"_Jeongmal saranghae_..."

Tangan Korea Utara tetap gemetar untuk menarik pelatuk, meskipun ia sudah berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Air matanya mengalir mulus di pipi. "Katakan itu sekali lagi." mohonnya.

Korea tersenyum mendengar permohonan adiknya. Dengan air mata yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya, ia mengeraskan suaranya, "_Jeongmal saranghae_..."

Korea Utara tersenyum manis, hanya itulah hal terakhir yang bisa diungkapkannya. "_Gamsahamnida_[9]."

Bunyi letupan senjata terdengar begitu memekakkan telinga setelah kedua tubuh itu jatuh bersimbah darah. Menutup perang berkepanjangan dengan mengorbankan darah.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**Selesai**

**#**

* * *

><p><strong>Listening to<strong>: It's You + Mr. Simple—Super Junior (Iye, saya tau. Kedua lagu itu emang gak nyambung sama fic di atas)

—**Kosakata Korea—**

[1] Jeongmal Saranghae: Kayak ungkapan 'aku cinta kamu', cuma lebih mendalam. Saranghae itu 'aku cinta kamu'.

[2] Hyung: Panggilan laki-laki untuk kakak laki-laki / saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua

[3] Namja: laki-laki

[4] Yeoja: perempuan

[5] Pabo: Bodoh / idiot

[6] Hanbok: pakaian tradisional khas Korea. Kayak kimono di Jepanglah...

[7] Oppa: Panggilan perempuan untuk kakak laki-laki / saudara laki-laki yang lebih tua

[8] Mianhae: Maaf

[9] Gamsahamnida: Terima kasih

(kalau ada yang salah, tolong kasih tau saya ya. saya juga masih belajar... X3)

* * *

><p><strong>Eka's Note<strong>: Silakan rajam saya atas fic dan endingnya yang benar-benar abal dan gaje—*dirajam beneran*

Bentar, mau teriak dulu.

MV SUJU MR. SIMPLE UDAH ADA! *digebuk karena promosi*

Emm... maafkan jika benda ini bukan jadi fic sejarah. Otak saya masih terlalu mumet untuk bikin fic _history_... (pundung)

Makasih kepada kalian yang udah baca... (hugs) Maaf ya, udah lama gak main ke Hetalia... Mungkin ini sebagai persembahan terakhir saya sebelum bergelut dengan Lima Pangeran... (sigh)

Akhir kata,

**Review? **


End file.
